Silencio
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Partys haben manchmal ein wirklich unberechenbares Ende. Und wenn man dann auch noch eine neue Erfahrung mitnimmt, ist das gar nicht so schlecht. Charlie, Bill und Hermione sind die letzten Nachteulen...


* * *

_Ohohoh, Jean hat sich doch tatsächlich an einem Plotbunny verloren! Ist mir echt noch nie passiert... also, wer Geschichten über Sex (und sonst eigentlich fehlender Handlung) nichts abgewinnen kann, der möge hier gleich wieder wegklicken! Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß und eine kalte Dusche in der Nähe °zwinker°_

**

* * *

**

**°-°-°-°-SILENCIO-°-°-°-°**

**

* * *

**

Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich saß hier mit meinem Bruder Bill und Hermione Granger um vier Uhr morgens auf der Terrasse meiner Eltern und unterhielt mich über Sex! Ich muss zwar sagen, dass es sich erstens um die Nacht der privaten Abschlussparty von Ron, Hermione und Harry handelte und wirklich VIEL Alkohol im Spiel war, aber es war trotzdem eine groteske Situation. Außerdem muss ich fairer weise sagen, dass Hermine sich nur an Butterbier gehalten hatte und Bill und ich eigentlich ziemlich trinkfest waren.

Und es ist ja doch Jacke wie Hose, egal wie viel ich drum herum schwafle, ich sitze hier mit meinem ältesten Bruder und bester Freundin des jüngsten Bruders zusammen und unterhielt mich ausgerechnet über Sex.

Man mag es nicht glauben, aber Hermione scheint in Hogwarts aktiver gewesen zu sein, als man glauben sollte... wenn auch nur mit einer Person, die ich aus rechtlichen Gründen lieber ohne Namen lasse.

„Charlie, wieso sagst du denn nichts mehr? Bist du müde, Alter?", hörte ich dann plötzlich Bill sagen.

„Ne, das nicht, war in Gedanken...", nuschelte ich zur Antwort und trank den letzten Schluck Whiskey. Ein heißes Kribbeln benebelte meine Kehle. Noch befand ich mich in dem Zustand, indem alles sehr angenehm war. Das Einzige, was mich vielleicht störte, war die unbändige Geilheit, die mich schon seit einigen Stunden durchfloss. Aber wenn einem eine Frau, mit nichts, als einem tief ausgeschnittenen Kleid, vor einem sitzt, ist das wohl hoffentlich verständlich!

„Na, welche Gedanken mögen das wohl sein, werter Bruder?"

„Keine, die dich was angingen, Bill! Es sei denn, du hast dich zu einem Voyeur entwickelt, dann könnten dich meine Gedanken doch irgendwie interessieren..."

„Ach Jungs, kreisen eure Gedanken eigentlich auch mal um andere Themen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mit steigendem Alkoholpegel eure Geilheit proportional mit steigt."

„Ne Süße", zwinkerte mein Bruder dazwischen, „ nicht proportional, expotential!"

Das Augenverdrehen Hermines sprach für sich.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Männer! Ich genoss ihre Gesellschaft ja wirklich sehr, aber manchmal war es doch irgendwie anstrengend. Nicht so anstrengend wie mit Weibern (bei Lavender und Parvati hätte ich mich schon nach dreißig Minuten schlafen gelegt), aber auf Dauer konnte Sex auch sehr zermürbend sein. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um zwei sehr reife und sexuell aktive Männer, während ich gerade aus meinen kargen Sexerlebnissen alles ziehen musste, damit es sich nach einer Menge anhörte!

Offenbar war ich dabei zwar sehr überzeugend, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem nicht sonderlich gut an. Es war erschreckend, wie viel mir noch zu fehlen schien...

„Wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind... gibt es irgendetwas, was ihr bei euren expotentialen Gedanken und abwechslungsreichen Erlebnissen noch nicht durchgeführt habt?"

Verflucht sei mein unüberlegtes, neugieriges Mundwerk!

Im Gegensatz zu mir schien es die beiden aber überhaupt nicht zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil Sie sahen so aus, als ob sie tatsächlich fieberhaft überlegten. Charlie fing dann letztendlich an.

„Also eigentlich fehlt nur noch eins, was ich wirklich gerne mal ausprobieren würde", dabei ließ er seinen Blick über mich und Bill, so unauffällig wie möglich, gleiten und mich beschlich schon ein ungutes Gefühl, „und zwar ein intensiver Dreier."

Bamm. Na wunderbar. Ich sollte wohl besser fliehen.

„Hmm, ja, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Es gibt zwar sicherlich noch vieles, aber das wäre das, was mich am meisten interessieren würde", setzte nun auch noch Bill hinzu und mir lief es abwechselnd kalt und heiß den Rücken runter. Fliehen? Bleiben? Fliehen! Bleiben!

„Also ich persönlich finde alleine schon die Vorstellung von einem Dreier einfach nur widerlich. Die Tatsache, dass sich zwei um den dritten balgen und sich an ihn oder sie gerade zu ranschmeißen und dann... ne, ne, das wäre so ziemlich gar nichts für mich!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Schade. Wir hätten ja auch Glück haben können. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so eine offene Person solche Abneigungen hegt? Ich hatte ja schon bei der Vorstellung im siebten Himmel geschwebt, aber nun gut. Meine Mutter hat mich ja leider zu einem halbwegs anständigen Mann erzogen, der andere Meinungen akzeptierte und hinnahm.

Wenn auch mit schmerzendem Herz.

Zu guter Letzt schienen wir mit dieser Antwort ihren schon mehrmals angemerkten Wunsch ins Bett zu gehen so sehr angestachelt zu haben, dass sie sich nun tatsächlich erhob.

„Gute Nacht Jungs! Ich gehe jetzt wirklich schlafen. Morgen holen meine Eltern mich ab, da muss ich wenigstens halbwegs wach sein! Schlaft gut." Damit umarmte sie uns beide noch einmal herzlich und drückte uns beide einen gute Nacht Kuss auf.

Diese Lippen...

„Na ja, dann könnten wir eigentlich auch ins Bett oder? Ist ja nun echt schon..."

„..früh. Ja, hast Recht. Lass uns schlafen gehen", beendete ich seinen Satz und ging ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von Bill. Im zweiten Stock trennten sich dann unsere Wege. Ich musste nach rechts, er nach links.

Für alle Interessenten: Hermines Zimmer lag am anderen Ende des Ganges.

Mit etwas wehmütigen Gedanken entkleidete ich mich und schlüpfte in meine Pyjamahose. Das Oberteil ließ ich weg. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das mich das beim Schlafen beengte, deshalb hatte ich schon Ende Hogwarts damit angefangen, es einfach wegzulassen.

Gerade als ich mich ins Bett legen wollte, überkam mich ein irrer Gedanke. Hermine mochte was gegen einen Dreier haben, aber gegen normalen Mann-Frau-Sex hatte sie nichts gesagt. Es mochte zwar verzweifelt aussehen, aber Versuch macht klug, nicht wahr?

Also stand ich wieder auf und tappte zur Tür. Merlin sei Dank knarrte sie nicht mehr. Ein guter Ölungszauber hatte jedes ungünstige Geräusch schon vor geraumer Zeit verschwinden lassen.

Leider reagierten die Dielen nicht genauso wie die Tür auf den Zauber, was bedeutete, dass ich genau aufpassen musste, um nicht auf die knarrenden Dielen zu treten.

An Hermines Tür angekommen, war die erste positive Entdeckung, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eigentlich hatte ich mich immer für eine rational denkende, Verstand besitzende, junge Frau gehalten, aber nach diesem Abend müssen sich diese Eigenschaften irgendwie verflüchtigt haben. Ich weiß nicht, woher er kam, aber der Traum, jetzt ins Delirium gefickt zu werden, war einfach gekommen und hatte mich veranlasst, die Tür nicht ganz zu schließen, sondern nur anzulehnen.

Die Chance, dass einer der beiden tatsächlich auf die Idee kam, mich jetzt noch zu besuchen, war zwar dermaßen gering... aber sie war da, und nur das zählte!

Ich hielt mich ziemlich lange damit auf, mein Kleid auszuziehen, den BH aufzuhaken und mein Höschen auszuziehen. Jede Sekunde mehr, die ich damit beschäftigt war, ließ meinen Wunsch größer und meine Hoffnung kleiner werden.

Als ich schließlich nackt war, griff ich nach meinem abgewetzten Nachthemd und wollte es gerade überstreifen, als ich mich im Spiegel sah und einen Moment länger betrachten wollte. Ich war ziemlich dünn, hatte nicht unbedingt die üppigste Oberweite und sah auch sonst eher unscheinbar aus. Neben Ginny könnte man mich auch schon als Mauerblümchen bezeichnen.

Trotzdem hielt mich irgendetwas gefangen, so dass ich mich immer intensiver anstarrte, bis dann mein Blick auf das fiel, was hinter mir im Spiegel war. Die Tür war zu sehen... und in der Tür stand jemand der mich überaus interessiert zu betrachten schien.

Mehr aus einer instinktiven Bewegung heraus wirbelte ich herum und presse das Nachthemd vor meine Brust und versuchte mich notdürftig zu bedecken.

Als ob Charlie nicht eh schon alles gesehen hätte.

Moment. Charlie? Hier in meinem Zimmer? Träume ich oder wach ich??

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin gestandene 25 Jahre alt und habe nicht besseres zu tun, als mitten in der Nacht meinen natürlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen zu wollen. Mein Gehirn schien sich vollends verabschiedet zu haben, sonst wäre ich doch nimmer hier.

„Hey Hermine", krächzte ich und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu.

Plan! PLAN! Ich brauche einen Plan!!! Wie erklärt man sein Aufkreuzen um diese Uhrzeit, erst recht, wenn man kurz zuvor beim Spannen erwischt wurde.

„Charlie...armer Junge, konntest du nicht Schlafen?" Sie kam mir tatsächlich entgegen und tätschelte mir die Wange.

Falscher Film??

„Weißt du", sie zeigte auf meine Finger, „ die sind zum Anklopfen gedacht. Dann hättest du..."

Genug geschwafelt. Ich konnte ja viel ertragen, aber diese Art, wie sie mit mir redete... ich kam mir irgendwie verspottet vor. Also packte ich kurzum die Hand, die schon wieder an meiner Wange lag, zog sie noch näher ran, indem ich ihre Taille umfasste, und küsste sie. So schnell konnte man Frieden schaffen.

Bei der Art, wie sie meinen durchaus als hungrig zu bezeichnenden Kuss erwiderte, hätte ich aber fast drauf gewettet, dass sie es genau darauf angelegt hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

GEIL! Es hat tatsächlich geklappt. Man muss den Kerlen nur eine Klinke ans Ohr labern und ihnen das Gefühl geben, dass man sie verspottet und schon tun sie genau das, was Frau bezweckt. Sie knutschen einen um den Verstand.

Das an den Körper gepresste Nachthemd lag bald vergessen am Boden. Nackt wie Gott mich schuf, stand ich nun also ausgerechnet vor anerkanntem Sexgott, Charlie Weasley, und küsste, als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war ebenfalls nackt und brannte auf meiner Haut. Ich wollte mich so nah wie möglich fühlen, so dass ich mich noch enger an ihn presste.

Ihm schien es genauso zu gehen, denn seine Arme schlangen sich um mich, als ob ich auf die Idee kommen könnte, mich wieder von ihm zu entfernen. Merlin! Auf solche Gedanken würde ich doch niemals kommen.

Nein, ich wollte noch näher, so nahe, dass es schon wehtat.

Mein letzter Restverstand läutete sich noch einmal bei mir ein. Also griff ich blind suchend hinter mich, bis meine schwitzigen Finger meinen Zauberstab erfassten. Murmelnd gab ich ein _Silencio _von mir. Nur zur Sicherheit!

Und dann saß ich plötzlich auf einem Schreibtisch. Um genau zu sein, war es Ginnys Schreibtisch, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache. Ginny und Harry hatten sich schon früh am Abend verabschiedet, da sie für eine Woche eine Hütte in den Alpen gemietet hatten. Der Grund, weshalb ich diese Nacht das Zimmer für mich hatte.

Welch ein Glück.

Ich saß also auf dem Tisch, spürte das kühle Holz unter meinem Hintern, eine forsche, knetende Hand an meiner Brust und eine ziemlich harte Erregung zwischen meinen Beinen. Charlie, der mich immer noch wie wild küsste, quälte sich mit einer Hand ab, seine Hose auszuziehen.

Einhändiges Entkleiden schien nicht seine Stärke zu sein.

Ich half ihm mit meinen Füßen, die die Hose seine Beine hinunterstreiften.

Meine Neugier ließ meine Augen einen kurzen Moment blinzeln. Und ich wurde reich belohnt. Was sich mir da offenbarte musste der Himmel auf Erden sein. Ein heißes, pulsierendes Glied streckte sich mir entgegen, berührte mein Bein.

Mit fahriger Hand suchte ich blind nach seinem Glied. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hunderttausende von Blitzen durchschossen meinen Körper, als ihre zierliche Hand meinen Schwanz erforschte. Sanft und doch forsch fuhr sie es hoch und runter. Mal schneller, mal langsamer. Es war unglaublich. So eine gewohnte, ganz normale Handlung, und sie brachte mich trotzdem um den Verstand.

Wie von selbst ging meine eine Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, Hermines Brüste zu massieren, auf Wanderschaft und fand ihre feuchte, einladende Falte. Sie war heiß, kurz vorm Kochen. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als ich mich in ihrer Hitze versenkte, neckend meine Finger bewegte.

Wie sie sich wand... wie sie sich unter mir bewegte... ich wollte mehr! Definitiv! Ich zog also meine Finger zurück, nahm ihre Hand von mir und drang ohne weitere Vorwarnungen in sie ein.

Sie war eng.

Sie war heiß.

Der Ritt konnte beginnen!

Benebelt nahm ich wahr, wie sie sich auf den Tisch zurücklehnte, ihre Beine hinter mir verschränkte und nur noch ihre Hände unruhig mit meinen in Berührung waren. Sie gehörte ganz alleine mir! Und ich durfte sie ganz legal vögeln.

Meine zu Anfang noch bemüht rücksichtsvollen Stöße wurden mit jeder Sekunde unkontrollierter, schneller und brutaler. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, sosehr mein schlechtes Gewissen auch darauf bestand.

Erst Hermines Worte nahmen mir meine Befürchtungen.

„Verdammt Charlie! Schneller! Du sollst nicht Schaukelpferd spielen, sondern ficken!"

Das war doch mal eine Ansage, mit der man leben konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich spürte, wie Charlie versuchte seine nicht vorhandene Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. Aber das wollte ich doch gar nicht! Hatte er tatsächlich Angst mir weh zu tun?

Falls es so war, so hatten meine Worte ihm die Befürchtung definitiv geraubt. Die nicht vorhandene Kontrolle verwandelte sich in ein animalisches, wildes Stoßen, das mich immer näher zum Höhepunkt trieb. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und wünschte mir nichts mehr, als die vollkommene Erlösung.

Und sie kam dann auch, mit voller Macht. Kurz bevor auch Charlie sich in mir verlor und wir gemeinsam unsere Lust hinausschrieen. Das hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Orgasmus beim Sex war bisher Neuland für mich. Absolutes Neuland.

Schwer atmend zog mich Charlie in seine Arme und trug mich rüber zum Bett, in das wir uns kraftlos fallen ließen. So blieben wir minutenlang liegen und ich dachte schon, dass ich mit diesem Glücksgefühl einschlafen würde, als ich plötzlich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte.

Schlagartig war ich wieder wach und mit allen Sinnen dabei.

„Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und brachte meine Nackenhaare zum Kribbeln. Seine Stimme ließ meine Haut vibrieren und ich wusste nicht, was sich mein Körper plötzlich mehr wünschte. Es war soviel, wonach er sich sehnte.

Irgendwann saßen wir aufrecht im Bett, ich auf seinen Schoß, und erkundeten einfach mit unseren Lippen und unseren Zungen den Körper des anderen.

Ich verlor mich in dem Gefühl, als ich plötzlich aus meiner Trance gerissen wurde und noch eine weitere Zunge spürte, nahe meinem linken Ohr.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich hatte eigentlich wirklich vor ins Bett zu gehen. Doch ich hätte mich nicht Mann nennen dürfen, wenn es mich letztendlich nicht doch auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer verschlagen hätte.

Hermine hatte schon länger mein Interesse, doch bisher war sie absolutes Sperrgebiet gewesen. Ich vergreife mich nicht an Minderjährigen! Doch jetzt war sie alt genug. Sie war genau die Art von Frau, die mich schon immer fasziniert hat. Intelligent, hübsch und ehrlich genug, zu sagen, was sie mag, und was nicht.

Und wenn es kein Dreier werden sollte, dann eben nicht. Aber gegen durchaus normalen EinMann-EineFrau-Sex hatte sie nichts gesagt! Man sollte also die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Merlin sei Dank war die Tür nur angelehnt.

Aber offenbar war ich nicht der einzige Mann in diesem Haus, der auf diese glorreiche Idee kam. Aber wie immer war mein kleiner Bruder schneller. Was also tun? Warten, bleiben oder wieder gehen?

Ich entschied mich fürs Bleiben und bereute es in keiner Sekunde. Es war ein göttlicher Anblick, wie sich Hermines Körper unter dem von Charlie bog, wie sie seinen Namen schrie und sie sich keuchend aneinander klammerten.

Ich war froh über meine Kleiderwahl. Eine Boxershorts spannte nicht ganz so fies, wie es meine Lederhosen pflegten zu tun. Es war geradezu entspannend.

Oh ja, das war es. Fasziniert beobachtete ich das im Bett wieder aufgenommene Liebesspiel und entschied mich für ein riskantes Vorgehen. Ohne Probieren kein Studieren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„BILL!", keuchte ich und brachte auch Charlie dazu aufzuhören, an meiner Brust zu saugen. Zehn furchtbar schweigsame Sekunden verbrachte ich damit, mich umzudrehen und Bill anzustarren. Himmelherrgott! Was machte der hier? Und wieso hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er genau HIERHER gehörte?

Als ich mich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, hob ich abschätzend meine Augenbrauen und registrierte frohlockend seinen leicht (aber wirklich gut versteckten) panischen Blick.

„Monsieur! Sie 'aben definitiv zu viel Kleidung an, um sich in diesem Teil des Zimmers auf´alten zu dürfen", erklärte ich ihm mit französischem Akzent und lachte, als er mich verwirrt ansah.

Ich hätte vielleicht keine Anspielung auf seine Ex machen sollen, schoss es mir dann aber kurz durch den Kopf, bis er dann – oh Wunder – doch meinem Kommentar nachging und langsam Shirt wie Boxershorts auszog.

Mhhhh, was für ein Körper.

„Hey, ich bin auch noch da", meldete sich jemand hinter mir zu Wort.

„Gleich mein Herz, du warst ja schon", erwiderte ich traumatisiert und starrte wie gebannt in diese tiefblauen Augen, ehe ich in einem Kuss versank, der zwar genauso geil war wie die vorherigen, aber doch eine ganz andere Liga spielte.

Dass ich hier nackt zwischen zwei ebenso nackten Männern saß, war mir irgendwie noch nicht so wirklich bewusst. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur wunderbar. Zwei der sexiesten Männer in meiner weiblichen Macht zu haben benebelte mein sowieso schon ziemlich geschrumpftes Hirn und ich merkte nur noch dieses erwartungsvolle Kribbeln, welches sich in meinen Fingern bemerkbar machte und sich auf meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ich saß nun auf Bills Schoß – seine Erregung drückte heiß an meinen Po – und spielte mit ihm einen elektrisierenden Zungenkampf. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und blieben letztendlich bei meinen Brüsten hängen, die sie nun auffordernd kneteten.

Charlie, der wohl ein paar Sekunden mucksch hinter mir saß, nahm seine unterbrochene „Arbeit" wieder auf und platzierte tausend federleichte Schmetterlingsküsse auf meinen Nacken und massierte meine Backen mit fahrigen Händen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus! So wie mir Hermine ihr Hinterteil entgegenstreckte... ich wollte sie einfach nur noch nehmen. Meinetwegen von hinten, es war mir egal, nur wollte ich diese pochende Hitze in ihr ergießen und hören, wie sie kam.

„Bill, leg dich hin", hauchte ich kaum hörbar, aber meine Bitte wurde recht schnell erfüllt. Während Bill erwartungsvoll auf dem Bett lag und Hermine über ihm hockte, führte ich meine Lippen an Hermines Ohr:

„Bist du sicher, dass du für uns beide bereit wärest?"

Stummes Nicken. Sie war es. Merlin, was immer du auch genommen hast, um uns diese geile Nacht zu schenken: Danke!

... Sanft setzte sich Hermine auf Bill und fing an sich vorsichtig vor und zurück zu bewegen. Es sah fast so aus, als ob sie das noch nie gemacht hatte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Bills Brust und beugte sich runter, um ihn zu küssen.

Ich ergriff die Chance und drang vorsichtig in sie. Sie verkrampfte sich und gab ein unwohliges Stöhnen von sich. Ich hielt inne.

„Mione, du musst dich entspannen... schließ die Augen und entspann dich", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Es klappte tatsächlich. Ich merkte geradezu, wie jegliche Angst von ihr fiel und mein Weg geebnet war. Sie war nun wirklich bereit.

Als ich sie völlig ausfüllte, entfuhr uns allen gleichzeitig ein Keuchen. Es war wie eine Kettenreaktion. Eine Reaktion, die auch jede weitere Bewegung in Gang setzte.

Hermine schien immer mehr vertraut mir der Situation. Sie bewegte sich schneller, ritt Bill zu, als wenn sie nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte. Bill, der sonst eher passiv war, küsste sie und fuhr ihre Taille entlang. Ich dagegen knetete ihre Brüste, biss ihr verspielt in die Seite und stieß und stieß und stieß.

„Schneller! Verdammte Scheiße, warum geht das nicht schneller!", fluchte Hermine unter mir kaum hörbar, was mich echt zum lachen brachte. Sie klang so verdammt verzweifelt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich sollte einfach mal lernen die Klappe zu halten! Meine gedankenlosen Worte hatten Charlie in einen Lachanfall bugsiert, der sich so übel auswirkte, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sein Schwanz würde vibrieren.

Nein - eigentlich war das ziemlich geil. Es berührte einen Punkt in mir, von dem ich bis jetzt nicht einmal gewusste hatte, dass er existierte. Ohne Vorwarnung explodierte in mir etwas, was meinen Verstand mit einem Pusten wegblies und mich nur noch zusammenhanglosen Kram schreien ließ.

Und ich hörte, dass ich nicht alleine Lärm machte.

Schnaufend lag ich zwischen zwei ebenso keuchenden Männern. Seliges Grinsen verzierte unsere Gesichter und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mich irgendwann in meinem Leben noch mal so gut fühlen könnte.

Einfach nur glücklich schmiegte ich mich an Charlie und zog Bills Arm über meine Taille, so dass ich praktisch gut verpackt zwischen ihnen lag.

„Ich glaube ich widerrufe meine Meinung über einen Dreier", murmelte ich noch, ehe wir ins Land der Träume schwanden.

**

* * *

Ende**

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen... lasst es mich doch bitte einfach oer Review wissen, ja? °Dackelblick aufsetzt°_


End file.
